


You're My Hero!

by ForgetMeNot_bh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetMeNot_bh/pseuds/ForgetMeNot_bh
Summary: Baek and Dae have a cute couples night...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 16





	You're My Hero!

It should be calming, and a general good experience watching movies with one's significant other. It should be romantic to have a couple's night, and be alone with one's significant other. But Jongdae's significant other did not lead up to these expectations. Byun Baekhyun is a selfish brat who never remembers anything!  
"But I wanna watch it~~~~!!!!!! PLEASEEE JONGDAEEEEEEE PLEASE. PLEASE." Baekhyun constantly whined even when he knew he was in the wrong. Jongdae already watched Big Hero Six and he just doesn't want to watch it again; Baekhyun knows how impatient he is.   
"AHH WHHHYY~! I told you that day that I was gunna watch it with Chanyeol! You could have joined! I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Jongdae gave out his imfamous whine. Baekhyun was just being selfish now! Both boys were tenacious and liked to have their way, and there is no exception to their stuborness- except aegyo.   
Baekhyun's aegyo... well let's just say it wasn't very cute. Ok- it was cute, but it really just made Jongdae gag until he gave in. Which was precisely what happened now. Baekhyun unraveled his weapon and the other just couldn't take it any longer.  
"OKAY. Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it." Jongdae sighed in defeat while Baekhyun celebrated. As the elder set up the movie, Jongdae got snacks. They prepared the living room together, covering it with blankets and pillows. As the smart t.v. lit up, Baekhyun snuggled closer to a pouting Jongdae.  
"Thank you! I love you." He whispered as he kissed the other's jaw. He was happy about watching the movie, and he was even more happy that Jongdae submitted. Big Hero Six played on the t.v. and the crucial thing he noticed was that Tadashi, the brother, looked a lot like Jongdae. They had a striking resemblence, more than any other movie Baekhyun had seen anyway. He pestered his boyfriend by pointing this out, continuously.  
"Look! That's totally something you would do HHHAHAHA~ !"  
"I wonder if they saw a picture of you for reference?"  
"If there's a Jongdae, why is there no Baekhyun???" Jongdae was getting kinda irritated at all this, but he did have to admit that that last comment made him coo at his boyfriend, just a little.  
Then came the innevitable scene where Tadashi well, dies. It was a pretty sad scene in general, but with Baekhyun's emotional attatchment to the character, he kinda got carried away...  
"OMG nO WAY! nooooooooo! :( WHY OH MY GOSH he was such A GUD PERSON! Tell me that you would never risk your life like that Jongdae, TELL ME!" Baekhyun started sobbing uncontrollably, and this is when Jongdae stepped in.   
"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok, I'm not dead! I'm here, with you!" He wiped away Baekhyun's tears. "Shh. Don't worry. I would never be that self-less." He smiled at the line, trying to lighten the atmosphere, and it worked as Baekhyun sniffed and slowly decreased the volume of his sobs. "Wait- but did you just say 'sad face' out loud?! LOL BAEK!" He grinned largely and teased the other.  
Baekhyun didn't mind the teasing like he usually would, and continued holding the younger in a tight embrace. The movie continued playing, but niether was paying attention at this point. They had something more amazing for their focus- each other. Jongdae used his toe to tap the pause on his computer, which was connected to the t.v. Both devices stopped streaming the movie and the two just held each other. Laying his head on the crook of Jongdae's neck, he fully calmed down. They held onto each other in a comfortable position as the sky darkened. The sun was falling and so was their energy, as they both quickly fell asleep on the blanket padded floor.  
Neither talked more, but they both knew this with out any words. The couple knew they could depend on each other, and Baekhyun knew that Jongdae would never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Baekhyun does whine again later to watch the movie, but Jongdae jut coaxes him into watching an episode of Running Man and everything is forgotten.  
> Also, I know that this is an old movie by now, but it's been in my head for a while, esp. when everyone made those meme's of Tadashi and EXO Chen. Hope it was still cute? >.<
> 
> I appreciate your comments and love uwu
> 
> p.s. wrote this a long time ago on my aff account, just transferring here. check out my account there for more fics!


End file.
